Thinking of one thing only
by landslide
Summary: Filius Flitwick can only think of one thing: his girlfriend! PSFF fluff  sickeningly fluffy, with a hint of MMADness!


I finished this Charming Roots fic today and I thought I would put it up here as well!!!

Disclaimer: No. I am not. I wish I was. But I am not.

**Thinking of one thing only**

Filius Flitwick, the small Charms professor and exceptionally erudite Head of Ravenclaw walked through the hall on the first floor, on his way to a conference with the other heads of house. The idea of seeing his beloved Pomona in such close proximity to Severus Snape made him slightly queesy. He didn't know if it showed that he was in love with the gorgeous Herbology professor. He knew she didn't show – he had often watched her from afar, on her way to the greenhouses and except for knowing, he couldn't see she was in love with him as well. He hoped he could keep his love under cover. At least from Snape.

Not that Filius was afraid of Snape. Never would Filius deny Severus' outstanding qualities as Potions Master and he had no reason to distrust him, but there was always that sneer that could come out whenever you weren't expecting it. Or were, in fact… no, Snape wasn't a likeable person.

Quickly he turned the corner and followed in Albus' footsteps. Albus always sat in on these meetings, wanting to know how the four houses were getting on. His long silvery hair was flowing behind him and it seemed as if he was murmering something.

"Albus!" Filius wheezed, for he was much shorter than the Headmaster and had difficulties keeping up with him. Pomona never walked fast when they were together, she didn't notice she calmed down though, it made Filius heart jump as he thought of it.

Albus turned around.

"Filius! Good to see you. How are you doing?"

"Good. Fine. Good. No problems." Filius tried to repress a chuckle that came out a sort of hiccup. Oh, how was he going to get through the meeting?

"Good. Good. Good…" it seemed the Headmaster wasn't paying much attention.

Together they walked on and found Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout waiting for Minerva McGonagall, for the meeting would commence in her classroom, but she was nowhere to be found.

As soon as Filius saw Pomona, he felt his knees weaken and his eyes brighten. He couldn't help but smile and she smiled at him as well. A sweet smile, like she couldn't care less who saw it. Again his heart skipped a few beats and he wondered if he would ever get used to this spectacular woman being with him.

As Severus was about to talk (he had already opened his mouth slightly, which was quite a funny sight), they heard the clicking of heels coming from around the corner. Minerva came in sight as she was doing up her hair. She was looking a bit flustered and after she had successfully put up her costumary bun, she tried to wipe the crinkles from her robes. She looked up and Filius understood why his 7th years still winced when they came across her early in the morning.

"Good afternoon…" she said, looking for her keys. She checked every pocket and took out a wand, a tissue, a cat toy, a broken ginger snap and quite a few sherbert lemons. In a reflex – as quickly as Filius had ever seen, the candy was dropped back in the pocket and as he looked around, he had the feeling he was the only one who even did see it. It made him ponder though and he followed quietly when the door was opened by a graceful Dumbledore, who had a latch key.

They sat down after Severus skillfully had put some tables together in a passionate Muggle manner and they took out the notes of last meeting.

Albus took his position as chairman and opened the meeting.

"Lets start with saying that I am glad to see you all here and that life seems to be good."

Next to him he could hear Minerva gasp. Across from him, Pomona turned a pleasant pink and he could feel his own cheeks glow as well. Only Severus seemed to wrinkle his nose.

"Good… good… good… well, anything to add to the notes from last meeting?" Albus looked around, his eyes seemingly lingered on the Transfiguration teacher a little longer than on the others.

There seemed to be nothing to add, except that Filius wanted to scream: it was mine and Pomona's six month anniversary! But he also thought: each month for the past seven months has been torture and I wish I could just say out loud I have found my soulmate, the One, the person I want to marry, have a family with and grow old with!

He was silent though and went through the meeting quietly, answering only when spoken to. Pomona made jokes with Minerva and Severus made his costumary comments about the Gryffindors, on which Minerva made her costumary counter comments. Albus closed the meeting with one last remark.

"We have made it through April Fool's and I was thinking it would be nice to have a quiet drink in the Teacher's Lounge next week."

Pomona smiled as did Minerva. Somehow they seemed to have an understanding Filius never would grasp. Female friendships were a mystery to him.

He left the meeting in a hurry to get back to his classroom, where he was working on an article he hoped would be accepted by Charms Professional. He had been working on them for some time now, but he was so easily distracted by the thought of the beaming smile of his girlfriend.

His girlfriend! He wondered what she was doing. Was she having a chat with Minerva? Could be, they were indeed the best of friends. She could be in the greenhouse, tending to a very rare orchid that was supposed to bloom at midnight this coming full moon.

He could see her before his mind's eye. He robes a little muddy, dirt under her fingernails, he hair coming undone. Filius swallowed and tried to get back to his work. He read what he had written so far.

"_**Charms as valuable part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts-course – by Filius Flitwick**__"_

"_Defense Against the Dark Arts is a valuable course these days, especially now times are growing more dangerous than we had foreseen. Naturally, the practice of Defense Against the Dark Arts is most important, but the theory is not only interesting, it can also help in efforts to master more complicated spells and charms."_

He read it over and over and came to the conclusion that it was rubbish. Filius rubbed his eyes. Being in love tends to make the nights a lot shorter. He stretched his legs. They were starting to become more toned. He smiled to himself and decided that today, he would most probably not succeed in writing much more.

He left his rooms and wandered to greenhouse number three, where he knew Pomona was handling that rare orchid. He wandered quietly humming to himself, nodding at pupils. The hallways are long and cold even in spring and when he arrived in Pomona's sanctuary, he felt enveloped by the natural warmth that was locked in the little glass house.

Pomona stood bended over the orchid and was crooning some lullaby. The sight of just her back already made his heart jump. He had knocked, but he supposed she hadn't heard, so he walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello darling!" she said, making Filius beam. He caressed her hair and gave her a chaste little kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Hello… I missed you so much, I just had to see you." he whispered.

"Then I am glad you found me." she whispered back, turned towards him and fell in his embrace.

"Are you coming back to my place?" Filius asked suggestively.

"No, I am staying here, I want to see the orchid bloom tonight…"

Filius couldn't supress a disappointed look.

"But you are more than welcome to stay…" there was definitely more than a little gleam in Pomona's eyes and Filius chuckled as he pressed his girlfriend to his chest.


End file.
